Smash's Story: A Prequel to What Can You Do!
by cloakedauthor21
Summary: When her twin dies, Smash pulls away from her friends and the boy she loves and chases someone else...someone dangerous who pushes her over the edge
1. Harmless Fun

Smash's Story

1. Harmless Fun

Smash was sitting at her desk flipping through a notebook. There were scribbles and doodles on the cover. It also held her name as well as her best friend's name on it. Smash was muttering aloud as she was reading a note from Puck.

The notebook was the link that the two girls used to stay sane in school. Every now and then in the notebook, there would be something written from their other friend, Blade.

A tap on the girl's window made her jump slightly. She closed the notebook and put it back in her deck drawer as a tall boy with brown hair, and deep brown eyes climbed in through her window.

Fulton stretched after he had successfully gotten through the window.

"You can't even use the door when my parent's aren't here?" Smash asked brushing her brown hair out of her face.

Fulton smiled and sat on her bed. He shrugged in response to her question.

"How long are they gone for?" he asked as she rolled in her chair toward him.

"All week. The 'rents are on business and Shane is at his friend's house until Thursday." Smash said getting up from her chair and lying on her stomach across her bed behind where Fulton was sitting.

Fulton lied on his side, facing her. He was looking at Smash's green eyes and the way that her hair fell into them. He knew that he loved her, he could feel it in his bones, and he wanted so bad to tell her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Fulton." Smash said rolling onto her side, her shirt riding up above the top of her jeans. Fulton's eyes traveled there for a few seconds, before meeting her expectant eyes.

"Never mind." he said smiling before he kissed her. "Let's go. Don't wanna be late."

The teens pulled their rollerblades on as they were sitting on the front porch.

They passed a few of their friends as they made their way to the park. It was a nice summer day. When they arrived, Puck and Blade were already there.

"Hey, Smash. Fulton." Puck said from the make-shift goal the four had constructed.

Blade waved as she shot a goal past Puck.

"Puck, Blade, what's happenin'?" Smash asked as she pirouetted around her two friends.

"Not much." Blade said as she threw her stick on a bench.

"Hey, girls." Fulton said feeling slightly outside of the scene of the three musketeers as they called themselves.

"C'mon, lets head on to the concert." Puck said, sensing Fulton's awkwardness.

The four skated on to the concert they were going to see. They were extremely lucky to have won tickets to see Iron Maiden, their favorite band.

They pulled their shoes, all three girls in Converse Chuck Taylor All Stars (Smash in lime green oxfords; Puck in hot pink oxfords; and Blade in blue high tops) and Fulton in his usual combat boots, and stashed their rollerblades in a bush.

The intensity of the concert was already full swing, and it was just the opening act. The four friends muscled their way down in front of the stage so that they would be ready when Iron Maiden took the stage.

As the band took the stage, the looks on the teens faces we as happy as if someone had handed them a million dollars. They sang along and moshed with all the hard core head bangers. They had the most fun they'd had to date.

"Holy mother of God!" Smash exclaimed as they were pulling their rollerblades back on after the concert was over.

"I know, dude!" Puck said already getting to her feet.

"They were so freaking awesome!" Blade said as her and Puck started heading to the West.

"See you later!" Smash called.

"Bye." her friends called in unison.

"Wasn't that the most awesome thing ever, Fulton?" Smash asked as they started heading East, toward Smash's house.

"That was pretty wicked." he said looking at Smash's lit up face. He smiled down at her. She kissed his cheek and headed in front of him, making him keep up.

"You don't have to go home yet, do you?" Smash asked as they arrived back on her front porch.

"No." he said with a sly smile on his face as they pulled off their rollerblades and went back up to her room.

Smash lied on her bed and Fulton joined her. She pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply. He returned her kiss as he cupped her face in his hands.

When her phone started to ring, she didn't realize that this phone call would begin a chain of events that would change her forever. She pulled away from Fulton to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she asked slightly frustrated.

**Hello lovely readers. This is Smash's Story, the prequel (if you will) to What Can You Do?! Many thanks to my fans. Review and give me your thoughts on this. Feedback is graciously welcomed!**

**~cloakedauthor21**


	2. Something No One Expected

2. Something No one Expected

"Hello?" Smash asked slightly frustrated.

"Steph? Izat you?" a slurred voice yelled on the line. Smash held the phone away from her ear for a second.

"Shaun? What?" she asked.

"Steph. I need a ride home. Tell Mom to pick me up at Allen's house." Shaun yelled on the other line.

"Mom's not here, Shaun. Neither is Dad. You'll have to ride with someone, Shaun." Smash said loudly as she walked out into the hallway. "If you throw up when you get home, make sure that you make it in the toilet. Because I'm not cleaning it up."

Smash hung up the phone and walked back into her bedroom.

"What'd Shaun want?" Fulton asked as Smash flopped back onto her bed.

"He's on his way home, so we don't have much time." she said as she ran a hand through Fulton's hair.

Fulton kissed her again. Their kiss deepened as the teen intertwined their bodies. They got lost in each other and lost track of time as they made out.

A loud pounding on the door after sometime caused the teens to jump. Smash jumped up and adjusted her clothes as Fulton followed her down the stairs toward the front door.

"Shaun, I-" Smash started as she opened the door. Shaun wasn't standing there, but a State Trooper was standing with his hat in his hands.

"Is this the Dupry residence?" he asked in a somber voice.

"Yes, sir." Smash answered as Fulton put a hand on her shoulder for support.

"Are your parents home, Miss." the Trooper asked.

"No, they're away on business. What's happened?"

"Is there a way that you can contact them?"

Smash pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her mother's cell phone number.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me. There's a State Trooper here that wants to talk to you. Okay, I'll give him the phone." Smash said into the phone, then handed it over to the Trooper.

"Mrs. Dupry, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your son, Shaun, was killed in a car accident earlier this evening. His buddies and him were driving under the influence of alcohol. They ran a stop light and swerved into oncoming traffic. The two boys your son was riding with were killed as well, as was the family in the other car. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Ma'am." The Trooper hung up the phone and handed it back to Smash.

Fulton closed the door as Smash stood there, dumbstruck.

"Smash, are you alright?" Fulton asked quietly, leading Smash to the couch so she could sit down.

Smash just sat there with her mouth slightly agape at the shock of what she just heard.

"I just talked to him, Fulton." she whispered looking at Fulton. "I just talked to him."

"This is something no one expected, Smash." Fulton said holding his girlfriend to him.

They sat on the couch all night, Smash in too much shock to even cry over the loss of her twin brother. Around two o'clock in the morning, Smash's parents walked in the front door.

"Stephanie!" her mother called, starting up the stairs.

"Mom!" Smash called walking over to the stairs. Her mother came back down the few stairs she had started up and pulled Smash into a tight hug.

Smash returned the hug but was unsteadied by the tears on her parents' faces. Her parents were strong people that never cried over anything.

"Thank you for staying with her, Fulton." her father said shaking Fulton's hand.

"I wouldn't leave her to deal with this alone, sir." Fulton said modestly.

"You're a good boy, son. Our Stephanie was good to find someone like you. Promise you'll keep her at of trouble when we leave in a few weeks." her father said making her pull away from her mother and examine the scene in front of her. Her father didn't like Fulton. Was the world going crazy?

"I'll do my best, sir. I'll be around if she needs me, she knows that." Fulton said making eye contact with Smash who had a strange look on her face.

"You should probably go home now, Fulton." Smash said and Fulton nodded.

The two teens walked out onto the porch. Fulton pulled Smash into a hug.

"Call me if you need me. Anytime. I'll so you in daylight." Fulton said in Smash's ear.

"Yeah." Smash said nonchalantly as she watched Fulton grab his rollerblades and start walking home.

Smash didn't know what, but she knew that something between them just broke. She shook her head as she walked back into the house and went up to bed, after hugging both parents again.

**Well, there's chapter 2. Smash is the character that I've worked with the longest and she's based off me. I know that she is dead now, which was extremely difficult for me, but I felt that I could not truly put the character Smash to rest without first telling her story. I'm doing her one last justice before it's goodbye forever. Enjoy, please send comments or questions.**

**~cloakedauthor21**


	3. Unyielding

3. Unyielding

Smash was flipping through the notebook that she and Puck kept. She stumbled across a note from Fulton that was about two years old. It was the note that he asked her out in. It was short and simple; "You and me together forever?"

Smash looked at the two boxes marked yes and no. She had marked the "yes" box with a huge red X and had drawn a heart around it. They had been together for so long, but something felt wrong now. Smash still couldn't put her finger on it, but she had flatly turned Fulton down for a date earlier. She didn't want to be around him, or anyone for that matter.

The phone rang on her dresser, but she let the machine pick it up. She was screening her calls, not wanting to talk to anyone either, and her cell phone was off completely.

"Hey, Smash." Puck's voice chimed on the machine. "I guess you're out, I left a message on your cell, but I just wanted to see how you were holding up. It's been a week since the funeral and I haven't heard from you. Give me a call back. Peace."

Smash shut the notebook as she listened to her best friend's concern. She was touched, but didn't want to see her friends.

"Steph?" Smash's mother called knocking on the door.

"It's open." Smash said letting her mother know that it was okay to enter.

"Honey, it's time for you to go." she said retreating out of the room again.

Smash sighed and carried the notebook with her because it gave her support. She didn't want to go to a therapist, but her parents insisted. When she met the therapist, he wasn't what she was expecting. He was young and had a slightly arrogant air about him.

"Hello, Stephanie." he said when they had retreated into his office. "My name is Dr. Willows. So tell me about yourself." His smile was open, but Smash was guarded against him.

"It's Smash. Not Stephanie. Only family calls me Stephanie." she said quietly, looking down at the notebook in her lap.

"Smash? That's an interesting nickname. How'd you get that?"

"I play hockey." Smash said keeping her answers short. She didn't want Willows to get all psycho-babble-bull shit on her.

"Hockey? That's interesting. Why don't we talk about that nice notebook you have there."

"My best friend and I use it to write notes and stuff in it. It has our entire lives in it." she said not looking up at the therapist.

"What's her name?"

"Puck. Blade is my other friend. The three of us play hockey. I'm friends with the other people on the team, but the three of us have had each other since we were born. And Fulton came along a few years ago, but Puck, Blade and I are the three musketeers."

"And who is Fulton? Does he play hockey too?" he asked making a few notes in his folder.

"Yeah, he plays hockey. He has an awesome slap shot. He's my boyfriend. He was there when I got the news about my brother."

"Yes, your parents told me that. How are you handling your twin's death?"

Smash looked up at Willows with her right eye twitching, a tell-tale sign that he had crossed the line.

"I'm handling it just fine, Willows. I'm can deal with just about anything. Just because I didn't cry at the funeral is no reason that I should have to sit here and listen to you psycho-babble-bull shit me." Smash said quietly, but dangerously.

"I can see that you're unyielding towards me. Since you like notebooks so much, why don't you write down your feelings in a notebook. You don't have to share them with me, or anyone else, just use the notebook to express your feelings and anything else you might want to use it for. I also think that you would benefit better from group therapy, rather than this one on one. And I think that will end our session for today."

Smash walked out of Willows' office with a new notebook to accompany her old one, and was feeling that she didn't want to spend anymore time with this man.

**There's chapter 3 for you guys. I'm glad to see that some people are reading this, but no one is reviewing to let me know how I'm doing. Therefore, I am unaware of whether or not this is going well. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Notebooks & Feelings

4. Notebooks & Feelings

_My therapist told me that I should write down my feelings and thoughts in this notebook instead of keeping them locked inside me. My first thought is that he is stupid. I don't like him and I DO NOT like talking to him. He's going to put me into group therapy with other kids that going through similar losses. I highly doubt that anyone else had lost a twin in that group therapy group, but whatever. Mom's making me go and I don't really want to. I'm only going so that it'll make her feel better. Dad and her are leaving for their cruise in two days, so I don't really care. My first group session is tomorrow, and I REALLY don't want to go._

A knock at the girl's window made her jump and shut the notebook. Smash set the notebook down and faced Fulton as he climbed through the window.

"Hey, Smash." he said sitting next to her on her bed.

"Hey, Fulton." she said letting him put his arm around her.

Smash took in the familiar smell of Fulton and closed her eyes. Fulton had been with her through everything, even before they started dating. She was his best friend, and as much as she cared about him, something felt off.

"What's wrong, Smash?" Fulton asked slightly nudging her.

"I think it's these pills my therapist put me on. They're antidepressants, and they make me feel nothing. I don't like them." Smash said quietly pulling away from Fulton so that she could sprawl out on her back.

Fulton propped himself on his elbow next to Smash.

"Well, as long as you know that you still have people that care about you and love you, that's all that matters, Smash." he said quietly, kissing her arm.

Fulton was trailing his fingers over the tie dye patters on Smash's shirt, making her giggle slightly. Smash took Fulton's hands in hers, then rolled him over onto his back, while she was on top of him.

"You know I hate it when you tickle me, Fulton." she said with a slight devilish smile on her face.

Fulton freed his hands and flipped the situation in his favor. His kissed Smash with a kiss so full of passion that Smash thought she would burst from the feeling in it. As he started kissing a trail down her neck, his hand that had been resting on her hip was playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Fulton?" Smash said in a small voice. Fulton grunted in reply. "I want you, Fulton."

Fulton stopped and rested his forehead on Smash's. he was searching her eyes.

"Really? You want to?" he asked in a whisper, scarcely believing it.

"Yes, Fulton. I want to." she said in a voice that was barely hers.

Smash closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of Fulton's hands on her skin as he was gently pulling her clothes off of her. She pulled herself into her head, knowing that she was doing this for Fulton more than she was doing this for herself.

The feeling of Fulton making love to her was truly amazing. Smash enjoyed it almost as much as he did. As they were basking in the afterglow, Fulton was lying next to her with his head resting on her chest. The sound of her heartbeat lulling him to sleep. The tears in Smash's eyes were bittersweet. They were there because she knew what she had to do, as much as it would kill her to do it.

"I love you, Babe." Fulton mumbled as Smash was running her fingers through his sweaty hair. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I know you do, Fulton." she whispered to the boy sleeping in her arms. " I know you do, and I'm sorry."

Smash eventually fell asleep with Fulton in her arms and slept until it was dark outside.

"Fulton?" she asked the darkness when she didn't feel him there with her. She pulled on her robe and turned on her lamp. There was a note from Fulton sitting on her desk. "Smash, I didn't want to wake you because you looked so cute and peaceful. I'll see you in daylight. I love you. -Fulton."

Smash hopped into the shower and finally let the tears fall. She didn't want to hurt the boy that she had thought she had loved at a point in time, but she'd have to do it soon.

_Well, notebook, I lost my virginity. Fulton and I did it. I knew that he wanted to, and he never pressured me into it, but I felt that it was the least that I could do for him. He's always been there for me. At one time I felt like I loved him, but I'm not so sure anymore. I'm afraid that I'm going to end up doing something that I don't want to do because I'm so used to having him here. I'm his best friend and I don't want to hurt him, but I might not be able to avoid that. I'm going back to sleep. See you in daylight._

Smash stretched in her comfortable pajamas and crawled back into bed. Tomorrow would prove interesting.

**Well, here's chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**~Shanna**


	5. Good News & Bad News

5. Good News & Bad News

**Thank you to my lovely fans. Well, this chapter has a meaning for me as well. The good news is that I'll probably be updating more; the bad news is that I got fired from my job. So, yeah I'm on the job hunt again. I got fired for some bogus reason, okay I screwed up royal, but I owned up to it. My lead told me I did the right thing, but obviously being honest isn't rewarded. Enough of my drama..on to the story.**

Smash awoke with Fulton holding her. She looked at him and sleepily raised her eyebrows.

"What time is it?" she asked with her voice cracking. Her throat was dry as she sat up.

"Ten." Fulton said getting up. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"What's up, Fulton?" she asked grabbing a water bottle off her desk and taking a drink.

"We're going to the Junior Goodwill Games!" he said as if he'd been bursting with this news all morning. "I talked to Bombay this morning and he told me. He hasn't told the others yet, but Charlie will be gathering the team before long. Do you want to go skate the park?"

Smash looked at Fulton and grabbed her pills.

"I guess. Let me take my meds then get dressed." she said taking one of her pills.

Smash picked out a pair of purple plaid board shorts and a pink boy beater. Fulton sat on her bed as she went into the bathroom to change. She brusher her hair and pulled it into low pig tails.

She emerged from the bathroom and pulled some black knee socks on. Fulton hugged Smash as she stood up to grab her purple Chucks. The two of them walked down to the porch.

The teens pulled their rollerblades and started for the park. Smash stayed ahead of Fulton so that she could muster up the strength to do what she needed to do.

As they arrived at the park, they saw the Ducks heading up the sidewalk toward a trap set by a few Hawks. Fulton left Smash's side to stand behind the Hawks.

"They won't know what hit 'em." Fulton said in a low voice making the Hawks turn around.

Fulton then proceeded to remove the boys' pants and tie them to a tree. The Ducks cheered and Charlie blew the duck call. Puck and Blade were sheering loudest.

Fulton came over to Smash and tried to pull her into a hug, but she backed out of his reach.

"I'm sorry, Fulton." she said quietly, not looking into his face. "It's dead between us, Fulton. I-I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Wait? What about yesterday?" Fulton asked, his back to the retreating Ducks. Puck was the only one watching the scene, but turned and skated after the Ducks.

"I thought that maybe doing that would have made me want to stay with you, Fulton. That and I knew that you wanted it. It was amazing, Fulton, but I just don't love you anymore. I'm sorry." Smash said skating after the Ducks with Fulton following a few feet behind her.

They caught up with the Ducks at the rink surrounding a limo. Smash and Fulton joined in around Bombay and Smash shot down a questioning look from Puck.

The Ducks went into the rink and pulled their gear on. There were five people on the ice. Mr. Tibbles, the representative from the Junior Goodwill Games was running down their qualifications.

"Julie 'the Cat' Gaffney, won the state championship for Maine three years running. Dwayne Robertson, the best puck handler I've ever seen." Mr. Tibbles said.

"You mean for his age?" Bombay asked.

"No. I don't. Kenny Wu."

"The figure skater from the Olympics?"

"Yes. I convinced him hockey had a better future. We put a stick in his hands, and he's untouchable. Louise Mendoza, blue line to blue line in two point something seconds. He's the fastest kid out there. One problem though." the Hispanic boy tried to stop and crashed into the boards. "He has a little trouble braking."

Smash had gotten on the ice by this time, and Fulton was skating around with his stick and a puck. A big muscular boy with curly, slicked back hair, and a bandana was skating around singing some crappy rock music that was blaring in his headphones. He was checking random people into the boards and proceeded to check Fulton. Fulton got mad and was winding up for a slap shot. All of the Ducks started to run for cover. The boy was so cocky, until Fulton let the puck fly, then he dodged the puck in the nick of time.

Puck had stuck to Smash's side along with Blade.

"Aright, tell me why Fulton looks like he's ready to kill someone?" Puck said not beating around the bush.

"I broke up with him. When we were at the park." Smash said quietly. Blade's mouth hung open as she stared at Smash.

"What do you mean you broke up with him? You guys have been together for forever. What happened?" Blade asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Things changed. We just don't click anymore." Smash said not looking her friends. She felt like crap.

"Okay, but something else must have happened because he looks really pissed." Puck said, being able to read people better than her two friends.

"We kinda had sex last night. I wanted to see if maybe I could rekindle the spark inside me for him, but it didn't work. It felt amazing, but it felt wrong. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already knew that I was going to." Smash noticed that Mr. Tibbles had been hit by the puck that Fulton had shot.

The girls let the subject drop when they drew closer to the crowd of people surrounding Mr. Tibbles.

"I'm Miss McKay, their tutor." a younger woman said, introducing herself to Bombay.

"I'm Coach Bombay, their coach." Bombay said, at a loss for anything witty.

Fulton managed to pull Smash away from the group as they started talking to Miss McKay.

"I understand that you were doing what you felt that you had to, Smash, but I still love you. I'm still going to be your friend. I'll still be there for you." Fulton said quietly, looking at the girl that had broken his heart.

"I'm glad that you still want to be my friend, Fulton. We've known each other for too long to just stop being there for each other. You know my window's always open for you." Smash said quietly, hugging Fulton.

"You know my window's always open for you, too." Fulton said hugging her back then letting her go.

Smash felt bad for having to rip Fulton's heart out, but even as she was skating on the ice another had caught her eye.

**Here's chapter 5. I called my temp agency and they're looking for a new job for me, but I'm still going to look myself. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please show me some love.**

**~Shanna**


	6. Group Therapy

6. Group Therapy

Practice was interesting for Smash, who was still sulking about hurting Fulton. During the scrimmage between the Ducks and the new kids, a fight broke out starting with Fulton and the new guy named Portman. Smash, who was irritable, checked Louise hard into the boards.

Bombay wasn't happy about the fighting on the team, so he took a length of rope and tied the team together. He then made them skate as one. After a few falls, the team eventually got the hang of it.

"Hey, Smash." Blade called in the locker room. "You wanna hang out tonight at my place?"

"Not tonight, Blade. I've got things to do." Smash called back, not wanting the entire team to know about her therapy.

Smash left the locker room and almost ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Smash muttered quietly.

"It's okay. I'm Dean Portman, by the way." the tall dark haired boy said in a smooth baritone.

"Smash Dupry. It's nice to have some new people on the team." she said walking past him.

"Hey, do you know anything fun to do here?" he called catching up to her.

"Uh, yeah, but I have something that I can't bail on tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" she said wanting to get away from the rink.

"Sure. Seeya."

"Bye."

Smash skated home and took a quick shower before pulling on her favorite jeans and a lime green polo.

Group therapy was already in session when Smash arrived and took an empty chair.

"Smash, wonderful of you to join us." Willows said as she sat in the chair.

"Practice ran long." she mumbled.

"Well, Smash, since you're our newest member, why don't you tell us about yourself." Willows said ignoring the glare coming from Smash.

"Well, I play hockey with the Ducks. We're going to the Junior Goodwill Games in a couple weeks." Smash said quietly not intending to say anything more.

"Good. Tell everyone why you're here. What kind of loss are you dealing with, Smash?" Willows asked making the girl stiffen and drop her head down.

"My twin brother died a few weeks ago in a car accident." she said barely above a whisper.

Willows moved on to someone else and Smash didn't really pay attention because she'd rather be anywhere else.

When the session finally ended, one of the kids came up to Smash.

"I'm having a party for some of the members here to take our minds off things. You up for it? I'm Brad." he said indicating the group of kids that would be going to his house.

"Sure." Smash said feeling up for anything to unwind. Anything except going back to her empty house.

When they arrived at Brad's house, they all sat on the floor. Brad went and poured everyone some rum and Coke, and brought a bowl back.

"We're going to play Button, Button, Who's Got the Button. And everyone should put three of their meds in this bowl, if you've got them." Brad said handing everyone a glass.

Smash took her glass and took a sip, then put three of her pills in the bowl, which was starting to turn colors.

The group of teens then started reaching into the bowl and randomly taking whatever pill they picked out. It wasn't long before everyone knew who had gotten the spiked rum and Cokes, and the others were feeling good from the pills.

After downing her glass, and taking the last pill, Smash announced she was leaving and walked home, carrying her skates.

Fulton was sitting on her porch when she got there. Smash let him in and they went up to her room.

"Are you alright, Smash?" Fulton asked her when they sat down on her bed.

"I've never felt better, Fulton." she said then kissed his cheek.

Fulton pulled away and stared at the girl that he loved. Was she knowingly toying with his heart. Her eyes looked different.

"Are you high?" Fulton asked, turning a light on so he could see her better.

"I went to a party at a boy from group therapy's house and my rum and Coke was spiked." Smash said lying back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Spiked with what, Smash?" Fulton was trying to keep his voice level.

"I think it was LSD they said. I don't know. Then we exchanged some pills." The ceiling was changing colors as Smash said this.

"Do you want to die? That is the stupidest thing you've ever done. What's gotten into you, Smash?" Fulton was watching the girl that he had known so well.

"I don't want to feel pain, Fulton. I feel great right now. I don't feel all the pain in my life. Pain from Shaun's death, or pain from hurting you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Fulton. I just don't feel the same about you, or anything else for that matter, since the accident. I'm sorry you had to get hurt." Smash said will tears starting to fall. Fulton pulled her into a sitting position and held her close.

"It's okay, Smash. Besides, who marries the person they started dating in junior high?" he asked, trying not to think about the fact that he had wanted to marry Smash.

"Connie and Guy." Smash said quietly as the two started laughing.

Fulton stayed the night, on Smash's request, because she didn't want to be alone.

By the time the sun rose, Smash was already sober, and hardly remembered what had happened the night before.

**Well, lovelies, here's chapter 6. Smash is spiraling out of control after the death of her twin, but then who wouldn't. Poor Fulton, but who does Smash have her eye on? I won't be writing most of the details for the games, but we all know that USA won. I'll just hit the important things that happened to Smash and her friends. Stay tuned for more. Show Smash some love!**

**~Shanna**


	7. Fleeting Moments

7. Fleeting Moments

The weeks before the trip to California were a blur to Smash. She had practice in the mornings and group therapy in the evenings. Group therapy was almost always followed by a party at someone's house.

Smash was now getting a hold of her own drugs. Fulton kept silent about this, after Smash made him promise not to tell.

Smash had told Fulton about the crush that Puck had kept quiet for about a year. Smash knew that Puck would have never done anything to interfere with her best friend's relationship, but Smash wanted to see the two of them together now.

The team was standing outside the bus that would take them to California, waiting for Bombay to finish packing their things so that they could get on.

"Are we gonna sit together, Smash?" Puck asked her friend as they were comparing the music on their iPods.

"We could take the last row. It should have three seats for us." Blade said as they exchanged iPods.

"I don't know." Smash said, looking at the rest of the team. "We're at the back of the line. Maybe we should experience this ride a little different than normal. We can wait and see what seats are open and adjust ourselves accordingly."

When the three girls finally got aboard the bus, they saw that they could take the seats at the front of the bus. Those seats would mean sitting near Bombay and Ms. McKay. Smash, who was leading the girls, took the seat next to Portman. He looked up at her as she plopped down, unasked. She smiled and pointed Puck to the empty seat next to Fulton, which was right beside her. Blade opted to sit behind Puck, next to Dwayne.

"What is the first thing that you guys want to do with our free time in Beverly Hills?" Blade asked as the girls all turned to face each other.

"Find a nice quiet spot on the beach, set up a big umbrella, and fall asleep in the shade." Smash said imagining it in her mind.

"We can't have you getting sunburned on us, Smash." Fulton said from beside Puck. The girls started laughing.

"Thanks, Fult. Way to kill my daydream. I know I get sunburned too easy, I was just trying to imagine what it would be like on a beach in California." Smash said tossing her hacky sac at him. "What about you, Blade?"

"Well, I was wanting to hit the mall." Blade said receiving more giggles from her friends. "You know, check out their fashion and see if it fits our style. How about you, Puck?"

"I want to do something worthy of getting in trouble and then running away before we get caught."

The girls chatted about idle nonsense, with the boys listening in, for a couple of hours. When they got tired of the conversation, they all pulled out their iPods and started listening to their music of choice.

Fulton was falling asleep when the feeling of Puck's head on his shoulder made him look over at her. She had fallen asleep and slid over onto his shoulder. Fulton looked over at Smash and saw Portman looking just as confused as he felt. Smash had curled up in her seat and was leaning into the crook of Portman's shoulder and was holding onto his shirt with one hand, her mouth barely moving to the words of the song playing in her ears. The two boys managed to look back toward Dwayne, without disturbing the sleeping girls, to see that Dwayne and Blade were both asleep leaning on each other. The two boys managed half a shrug before trying to fall back asleep.

_The last few days have been the usual boring, opening ceremonies crap, notebook. The team is eagerly awaiting our first day of free time tomorrow. We're staying at UCLA while we're here. All five of us girls are sharing a room. It's not bad. We've always liked Connie, and Julie is pretty kick ass. She is a goalie after all. Puck, Blade, and I are going to spend the morning at the beach and then hit the mall in the afternoon. Tomorrow evening, we plan on breaking curfew with Fulton, Dean, and Dwayne so that we can check out some of the local night spots. Maybe even get into a little bit of trouble. Sounds exciting. It's a good thing that I have enough drugs to last me for the rest of our time here. I learned online that my anti-depressants will mask any other drugs in my system. How cool? I like spending time with Dean. He has a similar taste in music, and him and Fulton are FINALLY getting along. Puck and Fulton should be dating soon enough, I hope. I do feel horrible about breaking up with Fulton, but I did what I felt I had to. Blade really likes Dwayne, which is interesting. Dwayne's cool, and he's a gentleman. He's trying to talk us out of breaking curfew tomorrow, but that's not happening._

"_Whatcha writin'?" a voice said, causing Smash to jump and slam her notebook shut. She wheeled around to see Dean walking toward where she was sitting in the lobby of the dorm building._

"_Nothing, really. My therapist just said that it would be better for me if I write down how I'm feeling. He's a quack, though, but I like writing everything down." Smash said when Dean sat down next to her._

"_Therapist?" Dean asked, looking sympathetic. "Parents taking you to see one?" Dean looked like he understood._

"_Yeah. I, uh, my twin brother died a few weeks ago, and my mom insisted that I go to this quack. She thought that he would help me through this, but I can deal just fine." Smash said fidgeting with her notebook._

"_You had a twin brother?" Dean asked curiously._

_Smash pulled a picture of her and Shaun out of her notebook and showed it to Dean. It was a picture of Shaun in his football gear and Smash in her hockey gear. They were standing together with identical smiles on their faces. They had the same hair and eyes, too. It was obvious that they were twins, even if they weren't identical twins._

"_I'm sorry." Dean said handing the picture back to Smash._

"_Not your fault. Shaun was at a party and got drunk. My parents ignored the fact that he drunk with the older guys on the football team. He was riding with one of the other guys. He was on his way home. They swerved into oncoming traffic and hit another car head on. Killed a couple and their kids, as well as the other two guys on the team. I was the only one home when the State Trooper came to the house. Well, me and Fulton. My parents were on business." Smash said looking down at her tie dye Chucks._

"_You and Fulton?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised._

"_Yeah, we dated for like two years. After the accident, I changed. I didn't feel the same about his as I used to." Smash said mater-of-factly._

"_Oh." Dean said quietly as he put his arm around her shoulders. Smash had a slight smile on her face._

_Well, here's chapter 7. I was going to write the trouble that the gang stirs up in this chapter, but I think it would flow better if I just posted it as another chapter. Show Smash some love, we all know what her sad fate is._

_~Shanna_


	8. Whats Wrong With a Little Bit of Trouble

_8. What's Wrong With a Little Bit of Trouble?_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to awtr101fan! You rock my world! You're my number one fan lol! That, and I promised you some good trouble making-ness!**_

_Smash was sitting under a huge beach umbrella and applying spray on sunscreen. Puck and Blade were doing the same. The three girls were chatting about the boys that were playing Frisbee closer to the waters edge._

"_So, Puck, you and Fulton looked pretty cozy on the bus." Smash said, giving her friend a playful nudge._

"_You're one to talk, Smash." Blade said laughing. "You weren't only curled up in your seat, but you were practically asleep on Portman, and you were holding onto his shirt."_

"_Not to mention you were mouthing the words to the songs you were listening to in your sleep." Puck threw in as the girls laid out to soak up some sun._

_The boys that were playing Frisbee were talking about the girls lying in the sun in their bikinis._

"_So, you and Smash are pretty close, huh?" Dean asked Fulton as Dwayne was chasing the Frisbee._

"_Yeah, she's my best friend." Fulton said, not one to delve into his personal life with other people._

"_Really? She mentioned that the two of you dated for a while." Dean said making the other boy flinch a bit._

"_Yeah, but we're better off as friends. I'd hate to mess up our friendship." Fulton said. "I take it you like her, then?"_

"_She's pretty hot, dude." Dean said catching the Frisbee Dwayne had thrown. "She has an interesting style. Yesterday she was in a rainbow tie dye shirt with matching Converses. And today she's in lime green and hot pink bikini. She stands out."_

"_Yeah, she sure does. But then, all three of them are out of the ordinary. I don't know what they have in mind for tonight, but I can tell you from experience that it's going to be intense." Fulton said as Dwayne joined the two of them._

"_Are y'all sure it's right to break curfew like we a goin' to tonight?" Dwayne asked the other two._

"_Like I said, it'll be intense." Fulton said with a smirk on his face._

"_Don't worry about getting caught, dude. We'll have plenty of fun. Plus, it'll be the perfect opportunity to make your move on Blade, Dwayne." Dean said with a mischievous look on his face._

_When the girls had gotten sufficiently tanned, with the exception of Smash who had to stay under the umbrella for fear of getting sunburned, they started to pack up shop._

_Dean was watching Smash as she did a few stretches before pulling on a pair of brown plaid Bermuda shorts. She then pulled a light pink halter top on, pulling it over her toned stomach. She completed her outfit with a pair of pink plaid Chucks._

_Fulton was watching Puck pull a pale yellow strapless sundress on over her black bikini. She pulled a pair of white Chucks on and stood up to help Smash with the umbrella._

_Dwayne was mesmerized as Blade pulled a black mini skirt on. His mouth was hanging open slightly when she pulled a white boy beater on over her dark blue bikini top. She pulled on her worn out pair of black Chucks on and the three girls left the beach._

"_Close your mouth, Cowboy, before a fly makes it a home." Dean said as Dwayne was staring after Blade._

_The three girls roamed the mall and found nothing that appealed to their style._

"_Man, there is nothing in here that I want to buy." Blade said as they left another store._

"_Yeah, same here…except those shoes!" Smash said hurrying over to a shoe store with her friends in tow._

_The shoes she was looking at were a pair of sky blue and hot pink, double tongued Chucks. She instantly informed an employee the size that she would need them in. Smash knew she didn't need anymore shoes, having brought every pair she owned with her, but these shoes would go great with an outfit she had in mind. The girls then hunted around for some more shoes and continued their spree._

_Back at the beach, the boys were still tossing a Frisbee and talking about the girls._

"_Hey, Fulton, is Smash always such a tom boy?" Dean asked throwing the Frisbee to Dwayne._

"_What do you mean?" Fulton asked, looking at Dean._

"_Does she always wear jeans and shorts, or does she wear skirts and dresses too?"_

_Fulton stared off into space with an amused smirk on his face. He was remembering the night of the end of the year dance. He had almost gotten laid that night._

_Smash had worn a blue plaid miniskirt with a black and blue baby doll graphic tee. They left the dance early, because Smash's parents weren't home. She had straddled him as they were making out. Just as they had been ready to go for the gold, Shaun had came through the front door and was making his way up the stairs. Smash had managed to get off Fulton as the two of them attempted to get into a respectable position as Shaun walked by the room._

_Smash knew that Shaun had known that Fulton would climb through her window, whether or not their parents were there. But Fulton knew that Shaun wouldn't have liked to witness her doing something that was less than respectable. Fulton had then gotten up and closed the door, so that the two of them could just lie together and talk, after having the mood ruined. But she had looked so good in that skirt._

"_Uh, Fult? Did you hear my question?" Dean said, snapping Fulton out of his memory._

"_Oh, uh, let's just say that when she does wear a skirt, you'd better watch out." Fulton said smirking and running his hand through his hair._

_The boys decided that they had had enough sun and headed back to the dorms to shower and change._

_The girls were exhausted from shopping and thought that a nice pedicure would make them all feel better._

"_So, what are you wearing tonight, Puck?" Smash asked as she sat back and relaxed while she was getting her toe nails painted neon yellow._

"_Those new skinny jeans, the purple ones. And a charcoal pinstripe halter top. Flip flops for me tonight. Gotta show off my fire engine red toes. What're you wearing, Blade?" Puck was having her feet massaged as she said this._

"_I got a new pair of black Bermuda shorts with a hot pink tube top and my flip flops too. How about you, Smash?" Blade was getting airbrush designs on her electric blue toes._

"_Well, I have those new stone washed, low rise Capris. I'm gonna wear those with my forest green corset and matching arm guards. I'm not wearing flip flops though, I'm wearing my…okay, fine, I don't have any shoes that go with the outfit except for my white flip flops." Smash said chuckling._

_When the girls returned from their pampering, Connie and Julie were hanging out in the dorm._

"_Whoa, Connie's not hanging all over Guy. I think Hell is freezing over, guys." Puck said as they dropped their shopping bags on their beds._

"_You went shopping and didn't take us? That would've been the ultimate girl bonding time." Connie said looking slightly affronted._

"_Well, it's not that we don't like you guys, because you two totally kick ass, it's just that the three of us are best friends. That, and there wasn't much that fit our tastes anyhow." Smash said as she pulled three pairs of shoes out of one bag._

"_What'd you get? Anything good?" Connie asked, forgetting the tiff the shopping spree had caused._

_The five girls looked at what the three musketeers had bought. As the three musketeers were getting ready for trouble, the five girls started rummaging through each others clothes._

"_Wow, that is one hot shirt, Smash." Julie said as Smash was putting a silver monogrammed necklace that said 'Smash'. Smash smirked as she put a lifesaver that was spiked with LSD in her mouth._

"_Thanks, Julie." Smash said as she ran a brush through her hair._

"_I don't know, Jules, I'm diggin' Puck's top and Blade's shorts." Connie said to Julie._

_The two of them had been commenting on the other girls clothing choices._

"_Well, Connie, Julie, as fun as this has been, the three of us have to go." Puck said, clearly frustrated at the everlasting commentary on their clothing._

"_Make sure you're all back by curfew." Julie said, being the sensible one._

"_Don't count on it." Smash said as they grabbed their zip up hoodies._

"_Don't wait up, girls. See you in the morning." Blade called as they walked out the door._

_The boys were waiting in the lobby for the girls. It was an hour before curfew. They were "taking a walk" if anyone asked. The boys were very surprised at the clothing the girls were wearing._

_Dwayne was trying his best not to stare at Blade as she threw her hair over her bare shoulders. Fulton was blushing as he looked at Puck's halter top. Dean's eyebrows had raised and were stuck there as Smash was pulling up the strap of her corset._

_The three girls shared a smile as they each looked at the three boys._

"_C'mon, let's go before someone sees us leave." Puck said. This was her idea anyhow._

_As the group started walking, they paired off into their respective pairs. Dean had his arm around Smash's shoulders as they led the others through the city. Dwayne was arm and arm with Blade, telling her about life on his farm. Fulton and Puck were shyly holding hands at the back of the group, both blushing as they were trying to not push the relationship too fast._

_The group stopped outside of a small boutique shop._

"_Let's check this place out." Smash said as the others nodded._

_The place was bigger inside than it had looked to be on the outside. The couples went into different aisles to look at the stuff._

_Smash and Dean were looking at some ceramic cats as Smash started giggling._

"_Dude." she whispered a little loudly. "I'm so stoned." Dean got an amused look on his face when she said that._

_Before he even had a chance to respond to that, she had a mischievous look in her eyes. She took the ceramic cat she was holding and smashed it on the floor. The teens started running around the back of the story, knocking more things off the shelves, as the gathered their friends and ran straight out onto the sidewalk. They ran through people, all holding onto each other so no one got lost. They found an ally beside a club and caught their breath._

"_That was exhilarating." Smash said as she started laughing._

"_I didn't really see the need in that, y'all." Dwayne said looking scared._

"_Loosen up, Cowboy. It's just a little bit of fun." Dean said leaning against the wall._

"_So what's next?" Blade asked as she rubbed Dwayne's arm._

_Puck went to the wall of the club and found the door. She tried it to see if it was unlocked, and it opened._

"_Guess we're partying tonight, guys." Smash said as they snuck into the club._

_Rob Zombie's "Dragula" was blaring with the strobe lights as the teen joined the crowd._

_Smash was instantly comfortable in this environment, being that she loved to dance. The strobe lights were tripping her out. She pulled Dean out onto the dance floor and started showing him how to dance. He picked up on the dancing fairly quickly. They were getting along great, with all things considered._

"_You're a natural, Dean." Smash said in his ear as she moved a little closer to him._

"_Thank you. I've been around the dance floor a few times." He said as he wrapped an arm around her, smiling._

_Puck and Fulton were both awkwardly trying to dance, but couldn't be as natural with it as Smash was. Fulton felt guilty as he thought about that night at the dance with Smash again, and shook his head to get the image out of his head. Puck finally stopped._

"_This is harder than she makes it look." Puck said in Fulton's ear over the music._

"_Yeah, this isn't really our scene." Fulton said chuckling. "At least we're not as out of place as Dwayne." Fulton pointed over to where Blade and Dwayne were sitting at the bar, drinking water._

_Puck tugged on Fulton's sleeve and started for the bar, nodding in that direction to Smash who nodded and pulled him along._

_The three girls sat on barstools as the boys decided they had to go to the bathroom. They were talking amongst themselves with the bartender as three boys came up to the girls._

"_You looked pretty good on the dance floor. I'm Jake." the redhead said to Smash. He was leaned in close so she would hear him._

"_Thanks. I'm Smash." she said smiling at the redhead._

"_You wanna dance?" he asked, extending his hand to her. She took it and let him lead her back to the dance floor._

"_You look nice." the blonde told Blade. She blushed. "I'm Ron."_

"_Blade." she said as he slung an arm around her shoulder and started whispering in her ear._

"_I'm Chris." the dark haired boy said to Puck._

"_You can call me Puck." she said as he sat down next to her._

"_Puck. You play hockey?" he was leaning close, making Puck a little uncomfortable._

"_Yeah."_

"_You wanna get out of here?"_

_Before Puck could even answer, there was a commotion on the dance floor. Puck looked over to see Dean punch the guy that Smash was dancing with. Fulton and Dwayne showed up and pulled the guys away from the girls._

_Fulton, Dean, and Dwayne started to beat up the guys that were taking advantage of how young and naïve the girls were. At the first sight of the fight, the other people in the club started a riot. Puck, Blade, and Smash found each other in the crowd, before some crowd members started to fight them. The girls held there own as the cops showed up._

_The six teens were taken to the hospital, so that their injuries could be looked at. The police had called Bombay and informed the teens that he was on his way._

_Smash and Dean were sitting on a hospital bed, with Puck and Fulton on one side of them, and Dwayne and Blade on the other side. The three couples were shielded from each other by curtains._

"_What were you thinking getting on the dance floor with that guy?" Dean asked Smash in a quiet voice._

"_I was just trying to have some fun. Why'd you have to punch him?" Smash asked giving Dean a level look._

"_When we were walking to the bathroom, we walked past those guys. They were going to spike some drinks and take advantage of you. I just didn't want anything to happen to you." Dean said rubbing his bruised knuckles._

_Dean had a black eye and a cut on his cheek. Smash had a bruise forming on her jaw and she thought she might have sprained her hand, but she didn't tell the doctors that._

_Smash took Dean's hand in hers and kissed his bruised knuckles._

"_Thank you, Dean." she said quietly._

_Dean took her chin in his hand and looked at the bruise on her jaw._

"_Looks like you held your own." Dean said with a smirk._

_He lifted her chin up and placed a kiss on her bruise, followed by one on her lips. The kiss was soft and almost hesitant._

_Smash like the way it made her feel. It wasn't a full blown kiss, but it was different from Fulton's kisses. Smash mentally shook herself to stop comparing the two of them. When they pulled apart, Dean put his arm around Smash and held her close._

_When Bombay arrived, he brought all six of the teen together to talk to them._

"_It's good to see that none of you are really hurt. But I have to ask what the hell were you thinking? Breaking curfew and starting fights. Do you want to get pulled out of the games?" Bombay said when they were alone._

"_Like you'd really pull us off the ice and bench us!" Smash said standing up. "We'd loose the games if you did that. So we wanted to have a little fun, we didn't start the fight. Those guys that were hitting on us had ulterior motives."_

"_They were going to drug the girls, Coach." Dwayne said._

"_And do God knows what to them." Fulton said rubbing Smash's arm as she sat down. "We couldn't let something like that happen, Coach."_

"_Alright, fine, no punishment. Let's just get back so you can go to bed." Bombay said caving._

_**Here's chapter 8. How about that trouble? Thank you to all of my readers. Show Smash some love.**_

_**~Shanna**_


	9. Spinning

9. Spinning

_We certainly caused a little trouble last night. We smashed up this store and then snuck into a club. In the club, we instigated a riot. Dean says he heard the guys that we were talking to say that they were going to drug us. Bombay was pissed, but he didn't punish us. We have a game today. It'll be an easy game. I just hope I have time to take a nap._

Smash looked up from her notebook and saw Fulton walking toward her.

"Hey, Fulton. Puck is still sleeping." she said closing her notebook and scooting over so Fulton could join her.

"Yeah, Portman is too. I'm a little sore from last night." Fulton said sitting down.

"That's a nice shiner, though. Makes you look intimidating to the other teams, being roughed up like that." Smash said nudging Fulton.

"Yeah, the guys all bombarded us with questions last night when we got in. We went into this heroic tale of how we were defending your honor." Fulton had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, Connie and Julie about had a heart attack when they saw the state of us. We told them someone else started it. My hand hurts a little, but it'll be alright." Smash was doodling on her notebook cover.

"You looked really good last night, Smash." Fulton said, looking at the floor. Smash knew that she couldn't cause him to blush, not anymore. They knew each other too well.

"Thanks, Fulton." Smash said, staring at her notebook.

The two of them felt slightly awkward, because they still cared about each other. They just couldn't act on those feelings, because then other people would get hurt. They knew that they were still best friends, and nothing would change that.

While Smash and Fulton started talking about their predictions for the game later that day, they didn't notice a figure in a leather jacket watching them from across the lobby with an angry look in his eyes.

Smash, Puck, and Blade were spending more time with their new found guys. Whenever there was free time, you could always spot the three couples around. They were either an entire group, which was when trouble would in sue, or coupled off to separate corners of the lobby.

Smash, while she spent most of her free time high, was enjoying her time with Dean. They talked about their schools, and their friends, and sometimes they talked about their families.

The discussions about their families never went well. Smash would talk about how neglected she felt since her brothers death. How her parents just wouldn't listen and would fade from her life. Dean would talk about his mom, not having a father worth remembering. He knew it was hard on her, having to raise him and his younger brother by herself, but she was strong and happy.

Occasionally, Dean would bring up her former relationship with Fulton. Smash would tell him of the places they would go, the things they would do, and the trouble they would cause. She didn't go into much detail of how intimate her relationship was with Fulton, that was too personal for someone she was trying to build a relationship with.

Dean would also ask Fulton about his previous relationship with Smash. Fulton was just as guarded about it as Smash was. He wouldn't even say, guy to guy, how far he had gotten with her.

"Did you love her?" Dean had asked one day while the two Bash Brothers, as they had been deemed, were out taking a jog.

"What?" Fulton asked, a little distracted.

"Did you love Smash?" Dean asked again.

"Who falls in love at our age, Dude. It was a relationship doomed to fail horribly. We were too good of friends to start off, then things kept changing." Fulton said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"What changed?" Dean was trying to get a hold of any information he could get, so he could get Smash a little easier.

"Well, we had started to drift, before her brother died. Neither one of us wanted to see it. We're almost the only thing the other has. Then her brother died. It hit her hard 'cause he was her twin. And she just pushed me away. She changed. She's not the same girl she was a few months ago." Fulton said as they stopped running and started stretching.

"So, you won't get all pissy if I started dating her? I have to ask, man. You're my Bash Brother." Dean asked with a mischievous look that Fulton couldn't see.

"Nah, dude. Go for it. Besides, Puck and I are dating." Fulton said, giving his blessing.

Fulton knew that Smash liked Dean, as he had talked to her about it. Fulton thought that it was great that Smash had an interest in someone, that way he didn't feel guilty about being with Puck.

"She good in bed?" Dean asked curiously.

"Puck and I have barely kissed, dude." Fulton said, staring at the ground as he stretched.

"Not Puck. Smash."

"I wouldn't know." Fulton said, feeling it best to keep this information withdrawn. A part of him was bursting to tell Dean, but a part of him didn't trust Dean. Little did Fulton know that he would never reveal this information to Dean.

Smash had woken from a dream that felt too real. This wasn't the first time that she'd had dreams like that. The dreams unnerved her, because they were like glimpses of the future. The last one showed her breaking up with Fulton, the exact same way she did, even though the dream occurred at the beginning of their relationship. Smash was quick to get dressed and leave the dorm while the other girls were still sound asleep.

In the lobby, Smash watched as Dean and Fulton got back from their jog. Dean walked off toward the guys dorm to shower, leaving Fulton to sit in Smash's usual spot. Smash ventured over to Fulton. He looked at her curiously as she sat down.

"You just missed Portman." Fulton said as she sat down next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you, Fulton." Smash said looking solemn. "Do you remember that time when I was home by myself and you stayed at my house with me that week? Back in peewees."

"Yeah. You had a nightmare or something that week and you wouldn't tell me what it was about. What's wrong, Smash?" Fulton said feeling slightly worried.

"I just had another dream like that one, Fulton. Those dreams are like prophetic visions, or something. The dream that I had almost two years ago, it showed me breaking up with you in the park. Everything happened the way it did in my dream, the same things were said, the same surroundings. I saw me leaving you, Fulton. And I just had another dream like that and I'm scared, Fulton."

"What happened in the dream, Smash?" Fulton wanted desperately to help his best friend. It was just a question of would she let him.

"I don't want to say it Fulton." Smash saw Dean walking up to them, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Hey, Fulton, shower's free. Hey, babe."

Fulton stood up and waved to Smash as he went to shower, leaving Dean to take Fulton's unoccupied seat.

"Hey, Dean." Smash said as she looked at the gorgeous, muscular boy. She hoped that this dream wouldn't happen as the last one had.

***

_I know how I'm going to die, notebook. It's a sad thing that I can see what's going to happen. I didn't believe the last one, in fact I had forgotten about it until I had this one. The last one was me leaving Fulton, so I didn't want to believe it when it happened. I left Fulton the exact same way that I dreamed it. And I dreamed about how I'm going to die. And I don't want to believe this one either. I can't believe that someone that I care about could possibly kill me like that. I'm going to be murdered by someone that I care about._


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: ok guys, I'm discontinuing this story, but wait! Before you curse me and throw things at me! I'm re-vamping it. Got some new inspiration to take this in a completely different direction with a fresh new perspective. It will have a new title too. It's gonna be titled "No Air" and you guys should check it out for me please. Read and review all you lovely fans. You guys make my world go round. Peace and love.**

**~CloakedAuthor21**


End file.
